


rescue me

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Protective Connor, based off the start of the game, connor a hero, reader works in the police field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connor has to intervene when a deviant starts trying to attack you





	rescue me

“Come on just admit that you murdered him, the sentence will be less if you do.” You say lying straight through your teeth.

You were an interrogator for deviants and your colleagues Hank and Connor just brought one in.

He had apparently stabbed his owner to death and all you need him to do was just admit it.

But he stayed quiet, led flickering a bit.

Sighing as the attempt at bribery was obviously not working you decide to go for the demanding route.

“Answer me,” you shout slamming your hands on the table.

The deviant jumped a bit but still didn’t speak.

You lean down next to him, right near his ear.

“You killed him didn’t you, he burnt your arm didn’t he, used you like a rag doll,” you start seeing as you were getting somewhere with his led now red.

“You were nothing to him right and then one night it got too much am I correct he grabbed that baseball ba-“ before you could finish there were hands around your neck and you were slammed against the viewing window of the interrogation room.

Gasping for air the deviant pressed tighter.

“Shut up shut up!” He yelled putting more pressure on your throat.

You starting seeing black dots and it was getting more difficult breathing, you thought you were dead until you heard the door being slammed open and the deviant throw off you.

You blacked out after that.

You open your eyes and look up to see Connor carrying you, he looks down at you once he realises you’re awake.

“Hi, I’m android sent by cyberlife to rescue you.”

You rolled your eyes at him.

“My hero.”


End file.
